Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the fields of dentistry and orthodontics, and more particularly to a structure and method of visualizing and evaluating areas of tooth contact between upper and lower teeth when the upper and lower arches of a mouth are in a closed or occluded condition.
When a dentist or an orthodontist performs a procedure such as aligning teeth with braces, implanting teeth, or installing crowns, the procedure may typically involve analyzing how teeth in one arch mate with teeth in the opposing arch when the jaws clench. If a particular tooth has a cusp that extends more than what is desirable for an ideal bite, it may strike an opposing tooth early, thereby throwing off the bite. Unless corrected, this can eventually lead to conditions such as tooth pain, temperature sensitivity, temporomandibular disorders (TMD), or damaged teeth.